This is Holloween
by Alastor Vega
Summary: This is going to be one Halloween that Ichigo will never forget. BWHAAAAAAAA. Ichihime. Renruki.Ishinemu.Shiyori.Kisuroichi. Other pairings. Revamped and better then ever In my mind .
1. Bash to end all bashes

**Hello again Ghouls and Gals. This is a revamped version of my Halloween fic. With add ons and I look through the spelling and grammar errors and fix them(Well As much I could fix them any way.) So I hope you like this much better then the last one.**

**This Is Holloween**

October 31.

A day where ghouls and goblins emerge from the shadows to wreck mayhem on the innocents. When monsters that once hid under the bed and crept in the closet come out and attack. Sharp jagged teeth and razor sharp claws poise to snare victims unexpectedly into their shadow realm. The hours when dark spirit from the dead go and haunt the living. Yes, Halloween is a day where nightmares become real. When mortal souls face their worst nightmares. Of course the people who have to deal with this were the unfortunate ones who were not invited to Urahara's haunted house party.

Tough Luck for them.

"Hey Orihime, are you done yet?" A rough male voice asked to his wife behind their bathroom door.

"Almost. I just have to put this final piece on." A softer voice answered to her spouse.

The newly wedded couple of Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki were personally invited by the blonde scientist. And Ichigo not trusting the smirk on he had on, he refused to go to any party that involved the blonde. Or that's what he wanted to say. But he never got to because his wife happily accepted the invitation. And what ever argument he was going to give was silence by two hopeful silvery orbs. He was done before he started.

And that's how he ended up in this costume. At first he decided that he would go as a mobster. But Orihime thinking it wasn't scary enough, called up some special effect artiest that she knew from her art collage days. And after hours of make up and costume changes, Ichigo Kurosaki transformed into the Frankenstein's Monster. With a ripped up jacket and loose fitting jeans.

"Its unfortunate that Tatsuki-chan and Sado-kun couldn't make it." The healer called out from the other side. The hero's thoughts interrupted.

"Yeah." He answered back. "To bad Tatsuki had a karate tournament in Tokyo and Chad had to visit his relatives back in Mexico." Thinking they were very fortunate in not going to the party.

"I guess that means we have to have double the fun for the both of them." And even though he couldn't see it, he knew that she had on a supernova smile.

"I guess." He agreed. "Are you really sure you want to go to this party?" The monster asked in a final yet futile attempt to convince his beautiful wife not to go.

"But Ichigo-kun, we have to go. We haven't seen our friends for ages."

"Orihime the last time we saw them was for your birthday last month. Which ended up with both of us in our bed wearing each others undergarments." The last comment causing both orange hair couple to blush. "And I still blame those events on Rangiku."

"Oh Ichigo, you don't know that Rangiku-san had anything to do with that." She defended her "sister" from her husband's accusation.

"I do know it was her because well its Rangiku."

"Well if she did or didn't its in the past. Besides she gave me this costume to wear."

"Even so.." The savior began but stop at hearing what she said. "Orihime there is no way in hell you ar.." But again was stopped as the door open to reveal his wife. And the sight that greeted him made his eyes widen.

Ichigo was expecting to sse her in an over sex costume, but was completely thrown for a loop. For she was wearing a black strapless sundress. The hemline split in a v shape outline and revealing a pair of black and red shorts that ended above her knees. The article did made her breast a little more bustier but left no cleavage. Her neck was wrapped with a read spike choker. He also notice that she was wearing two different gloves. On her left hand she wore a short fingerless glove that had a crimson emblem of a star. On the other hand the glove was more longer. Coming to rest near her elbow. The wrist also had on a spike bracelet. She wore black flat heels that were secure to her feet by red ribbons. Her long auburn hair was pulled in a high ponytail. Her signature hairpin still present. Those delectable lips that he kiss every time he got, were now ruby red. He never thought his wife could look any more lovelier then she did now.

"So what do you think?" Turing around so he could get a better look. And as she did that he notice a pair of black and red butterfly wings attached to her back. In his mind she look like a dark fairy princess. And a beautiful one at that.

"You look amazing." Coming closer to her. A rare smile directed to her.

"Really? Because I was thinking of wearing this orange ghost costume. But Rangiku thought this would be better." Doing another twirl just for the husband.

"Well this does look much better."

"Then I'm happy." Her hands clasp together and a warm smile on. Relieved that her true love like this costume.

"Ready to go then?"

"Oh yeah. Oh my, we're almost late. We have to hurry." Now frantic at making their friends wait. The dark fairy then grabbed his hands and made a mad dash to the front door.

"Oh, I almost forgot the Halloween cookies."

* * *

"Hey wait up for me!"

As the Kurosakis walk toward Urahara's shop, they watch as kids were trick or treating with their friends and families. Dressing as creatures of the night or characters from movies and other medias. Their laughter filling the night air. One little girl in a witch outfit ran pass the duo. The healer looking at her with adoration and happiness.

"Are you alright Orihime?" Interrupting his wife's day dreaming.

"I'm fine. Just being my ditzy self." Cheeks burning at being caught.

"Are you sure? I mean you were sick the past couple of days."

"That's was probably a bug, I'm just as strong and healthy as Ultraman." Making a muscle with one of her arms. Well trying to anyway.

"If you say so." Dropping the issue but still worry.

After walking a couple more minutes, they spotted a black haired couple coming there way.

The male was dress up as a vampire. His clothing looking very authentic. He wore a long black cloak. Parts of a white puffy shirt expose from it. His ebony locks slick back.

The female attire had a more gothic look. A long sleeved black dress that reached the floor. It had a long slit on the side that showed off her pale legs and also showed she had on black boots. She too wore a cape. But this one was slightly tattered at the end and the two sides were attached to her wrist. Long ebony locks flowed freely down her face. She too had a choker on. With a blue cross embedded.

"Hello Uryu-kun and Nemu-san." The princess called out as they came closer to one another.

"Good evening Ichigo-san, Orihime-san." Answered the gothic beauty, bowing respectfully to them.

"Hello as well." The Quincy followed as well. Bowing before the healer but not the fighter. Which wasn't unnoticed by him.

"I love your costumes. They look so real." Orihime praised as they continued on with their walk.

"Thank you for the kind compliment. Uryu-san made them himself." A small smile directed toward the vampiro who push his bat winged classes up. A light blush from his girlfriends kind words.

"That's so awesome. Ooooh, we should of asked Uryu-kun if he would of made our costume. Don't you think so Ichigo?"

"Tch, like I let him make anything for me." Scowling at the thought.

"And like I would even make one for you in the first place." Glasses pushed up again.

The two rivals proceeded to stare at one another intensely. A imaginary spark passing between them.

Their significant others noticing the intense Reitsu, try to dissuade the situation anyway they can. And they achieved that when the orange haired female notice a shining object radiating off the finger of the Goth's hand.

"Nemu-san, is that what I think it is?" Eyes widen at the thought of what that tiny object meant was true.

Seeing the look that she was giving her, Nemu raised her hand that held a silver band with a white gem attached to the middle. "Yes it is." A happy smile on her as she gazed lovingly at the ring.

"That's wonderful." Exclaim Orihime as she jumped for joy that her two friends were getting married. "You got to tell me how he propose to you." She asked after giving the engage couple hugs and then talking excitedly with Nemu. The boys being left by themselves.

"Congrats man." Ichigo finally said to Uryu as they followed their girls.

"Thank you." He told him back. A smile tugging on his lips as he notice the joy his fiancée's face as she told the their female friend about that special day.

"I'm a little surprise that you even ask her to marry you. What with your Quincy pride and all." He laughed.

"Well, at least I didn't propose to my future wife while in a lake."

"Wh-whatever." The Warrior retorted with a blush.

The two couple continued on with their walk. The females still talking to themselves and the males staying quiet to one another.

****************

Ichigo knew that the night was not going start in a good way.

The two couples finally reach their destination. In which they were greeted by the two hosts; Kisuke who was dress in a dark pink suit and pants. His face white and hair green and greasy looking. And his mouth had what look like red lipstick that stretch to his cheeks. The mess up make up making him look like some derange clown. Beside him was his wife Yoruichi who was dress in a revealing leather cat outfit that showed off some skin. Which was kind of funny considering she was holding a dark skin baby dress in a bee costume. It would of made one funny family photo.

After small greetings and baby talk from Inoue to the little insect, all seven people headed to the training area where the party was at. Except for Ichigo as he was suddenly tackled back outside. The unexpected action causing many different reaction from the others. One couple just raised their eyebrows. The other couple just smirk. Their child chewing on her stinger. And the last person had her mouth covered by her hands. Grey eyes widen in concern for her dear husband.

The two bodies were currently rolling around on the ground. Stopping when the protector pushed the assailant off him. Anger boiling over at not only being attacked, but by who did the attacking.

"What the hell are you doing dad?" Dark brown eyes pointing daggers at the older Kurosaki. "And what's with the pajamas?"

"These are not pajamas my son. It's a gi." Isshin corrected his son as he perform some fast martial arts move. "And I'm here to show of my skills that I been perfecting for years." Taking a fighter's stance.

"Now prepared to face my power." Running towards the punk. _**"Shōryū-ken!" **_Fist rising higher as he came closer to him. But it never connected as Ichigo's boot came crashing on his craze father's face.

"Could you just act your age for once? I cant believe you still do these stupid acts." The size ten footwear dislodging itself from his face and walking back to the others. The martial artiest falling onto the ground in defeat.

"Are you alright Ichi-kun?" Her voice lace with concern as she place her hands on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Lets head inside." As he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leading them that way.

"But what about papa-san?" Her head turning around and looking at her prone father-in-law.

"Forget about him."

"But."

"Don't worry about him Orihime. He just get worst if you go along with his antics" He interrupted her as they disappeared into the darkness of the basement.

****************

The decorations of Urahara's underground training room were amazing. The usual blue sky was now midnight black. Three full moons illuminating the ground below in white, red and orange. Giant monstrous bat, moths and even witches hang by an imaginary string. Certain mountain structures were decorated with gigantic webs with large spiders on them. There were even life size statues of horror monsters. Both classic and modern. That on occasion start to move when they sense a person came near them. And puppets that could give kids nightmares were use as center pieces for the tables.

It would make any horror enthusiast proud. But that was what Ichigo was thinking as he was currently running from Kenpachi Zaraki.

'_What in the world did I do to deceive this?" _Was the question of the hybrid's mind as he ran for his life from the mad Captain. Who was dress somewhat like Uryu but instead had a giant red overcoat and fedora. And on his shoulder as always was a now teenage Yachiru. For her Halloween costume she was dressed up as the main character from _Alice in Wonderland._

"Come on Ichigo, fight me!" Howled the battle loving man as his sword nearly cut the orangette head off.

"Hell no. I still enjoy living." Jumping from a wild swing.

And as this was going on, the pink hair girl was laughing. Enjoying the sight in front of her.

And before anything else got out of control, Urahara intervene at the last moment. Grabbing the hilt of the dented sword.

"Now, now Zaraki-san. We don't want our guest to lose any limbs now." His face covered by his famous fan.

The young adult used the momentary break to run the hell out of there.

***************

"I ..knew..coming..here…was bad." An exhausted Ichigo complained as he rested on a large rock.

"Its alright. Besides they were just having some fun." The wife try to comfort him. A glass of water in her hand that was then given to the tire man who drank it in one gulp.

"Thank you." Grateful for the drink.

"That's a wife's duty." Taking a seat beside him. Her arms linking around his and her head resting comforting on his broad shoulder.

"Hey shouldn't you be hanging with the others? You been excited to be here all week." He asked as he spotted Rangiku in a revealing witch costume. It seem that she was trying to convince Toushirou in a werewolf costume and Momo dress as Little Red Riding Hood to drink.

"I'm fine. I mean I did force you to come here. And I'm sorry for that. So if you want to just sit right here, I stay with you." Meaning every word she said.

'_Only she could give me a guilt trip without meaning to.' _Thought Ichigo, feeling like an ass for complaining about this event. They should be enjoying themselves. Especially his wife who had to work a double shift at the animation studio. Which was not easy with her being sick all week.

"Come on, lets join in." Rising up with his wife from their sitting position.

'Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to." Not wanting to be an inconvenience.

"I'm positive." As he led them to the party goers. "And I'm sorry for ruining everything."

"You haven't ruin anything Ichi-kun. If you weren't here, I wouldn't have as much fun here."

"I never did consider myself the fun type."

"Well I have to disagree on that. Especially.." The dark fairy began as she draped his arm around her neck and shoulder. "In the bed room."

"Orihime!" Shocked at her boldness.

The animator's only response to him was sticking her tongue at him.

"Well since you think I'm so fun in the bed, why don't we leave early and see how much fun we could have." Hope rising at the aspect.

"Maybe."

"Tease."

"I learn from the best."

***********

"Well look who we have here. Mister Grumbanstein." A male wrapped in bandages said. Strands of red hair sticking out.

"Can it Renji." The Vaizard told him.

"Well you were crankier then usual." A small black hair woman in a pink scantily clad demon outfit asked. A silver pitch fork in hand.

"What do you expect with friends like you." Not wanting to deal with them.

"Wow. I see we're still a little cranky. What, did Orihime said she hold out on sex if you don't act nice." Laughing at his own joke, But had a different reaction to the others.

One was blushing so hard that her head looked like a tomato.

The other was scowling harder then ever before. Ready to slice the red pineapple.

While the last one stuck her fork into his feet. Causing immense pain through his body.

"What the Hell was that for." Anger directed to perpetrator.

"For being a dumbass. Dumbass." Removing her weapon from her husband's feet. "Your embarrassing Orihime." Pointing to a still blushing fairy.

"Well Sorry. Its just that CERTAIN people, usually do those kinds of things to others." Red eyes looking at the pink devil.

"That's because they say and do stupid things." She retorted as her violent eyes lock onto his.

"How was trying to convince you to change your outfit stupid?" Irritated at her and their argument.

"Because I like this costume and you have to support me on my decision." Neither one willing to budge on their belief.

"I still think its oversexed for someone like you." The comment making the black haired devil's cheeks to burn red with anger.

"Well you should be happy that it is oversexed. Because." Pointing her gloved finger at her body. "Is what your going to think about while you sleep by yourself tonight." Turning around and walking away from him in a huff.

"Ah, ah, ah come on Rukia, don't be like that." The mummy said as he followed after his wife. "I'm sorry ok. Just don't be like that." Pleading for forgiveness. Not noticing the small smirk from the pink demon.

"I hope they make up." A worry Orihime asked.

"Tch, they be alright. Its when they don't fight I be worried."

"See, I knew you cared for them." Orihime said as she lightly poked his cheek with her finger.

"Ichigo! Hime-chan!" A loud feminine voice rang out as the two were then envelope in a giant hug. Their heads press hard on something soft. That soft thing being Rangiku's large breasts.

"How's one of my favorite couples doing?" Releasing them.

"We're doing great. Thanks for asking Rangiku-san." Happy to see her girlfriend again.

"What do you want?" Always suspicious when ever the strawberry blonde was around.

"Oh nothing." Feigning innocent. "I just wanted you guys to try out my home made witch's brew." Taking out a black Saki bottle with a orange cat emblem.

"I'm sorry but I cant. I'm been sick this whole week." Her arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

The buxom beauty eyebrow rose at her words and action. She then smile at her friend. Recognition on what was going on with her 'little sis'. "Of Course not. I would never let you drink this. Your handsome husband however would be perfect." Attention now focus on the Frankensteiner.

"There is no way I'm going to drink anything from you."

The female lieutenant pouted at his answer. "Don't be a stick in a mud like Taicho. My little 'potion' here can loosen anybody up." The wording sounding suggestive to him.

"Not if you pay me." About to leave.

"Your no fun." She pouted even more. Arms crossed under her breast.

"Come on Ichigo, I bet it taste great." Inputted Inoue.

Looking at her wife's face and remembering to be more fun today, he decided to try out the drink. If only for her.

"Fine, I try it." Snatching the bottle from a all too happy Rangiku.

"Wonderful." As the two bright hair women watch as he was about to take a drink

"_Its just alcohol, what's the worst that could happen?"_

*********

"That woman was trying to poison me." A very greener face Ichistein said to his fairy princess. Her lap acting as a pillow for his head as a warm orange light work their magic.

"I'm so sorry for making you drink that." Her delicate fingers running through his hair. Feeling ashamed of herself.

"I said there's nothing to be sorry about. The only one who should be sorry is that woman." Eyes glaring at the lieutenant who was currently in a drinking contest with Ikkaku wearing nothing but a loincloth and red cape, Shunsui who was dress as Zero and Hisagi who was bare-chested. The only clothing being a long red duster jacket and baggy jeans. A red jewel around his neck. His once black hair now white as snow. And carrying a demonic looking sword. They were also join by the Head of the Kuchiki family. His costume of choice being a samurai.

"Baldy couldn't handle a little alcohol? How pathetic." A rough female voice said.

"It is kind of sad. Guy could handle thousands of Hollows but fall victim to a little intoxication." Agreed a male.

The two people who were saying those things were Ichigo's fellow Vaizard comrades. The tough female Hiyori. Her costume looking just like Rukia's. Except that it was green and had a skirt. The other was the unofficial leader of the group Shinji. Who was decked out in red leather jacket whose sleeve was pulled up to his elbow and pants. And wearing make up that made him look like a zombie.

"Hello Hiyori-san, Shinji-kun." Greeted the auburn hair female who was greeted back.

"Oh great. I have to deal with you guys now?" Energy restored thanks to the healer's touch.

"Is that anyway to treat your elders? Such a punk." Huffed the pigtailed imp.

"You know, that hurts are feelings Ichigo. We came all the way here to make sure you were alright. I mean.." Kneeling on one knee and grabbing one of Inoue's hands. "we don't want Orihime-chan to be a widow." About to kiss it but was stop by a hard slap from a sandal.

"Your married remember." Declared the rowdy midget as she dragged him away by his collar.

"But it was only a kiss on the hand." He grinned.

"That's bullshit." Not believing what he said.

The former Captain chuckled. "That's marry life for you." He whispered.

"What's that!?"

"Nothing dear." Leaving the other couple bewildered.

"That was random as hell." The hybrid monster's face perplex at the scene.

"But they are cute though." She giggled.

"Cute should never be use in the same sentence as them."

"But they are cute." Being serious on her claim.

"And I would look great in a dress." The comment making her laugh.

"I think you would look hot in a dress." Trying to stifle her mirth.

"Maybe next Halloween."

"Its official then." Jumping up so fast that it startled the Frankenpunk.

"Next year you dress as a princess and I the knight. We should ask Uryu-kun if he would like to make it for us." Heading out to find the vampire Quincy.

"No wait Orihime!' Running to stop her.

***************

After convincing his wife that asking Uryu to make the costume was not a good idea, they finally started to both enjoy the activities.

The first activity they did together was a team bobbing for apple contest. The other participants being Ichigo's other Vaizards friend Kensei in just a jumpsuit and hockey mask and Mashiro wearing her normal attire with her mask on. The other team was Ukitake's number one members Sentarou as a Cowboy and Kiyone as a Native Indian. The teams then began the game. The orange group moving as a well oiled machine. Each one snatching one apple after another. Making it seem they been doing this for years. And it was that perfect unity that won them the game. After winning the game, the excited auburn girl jump into the arms of her husband. Both smiling at one another.

But to be fair, the other teams could of won. If one actually took their mask off. Something about secret identity. While the other one couldn't stop arguing on who should get the most apples.

The other event, which Ichigo was really excited about was the dunking booth. With the dunky being non other then the host himself. But no matter how hard they threw the ball, it would not hit the target. Which made some of them irritated. What with the former 12th Division Captain making jokes at them. But that all change once his little Noriko came to pitch. And despite the ball not even coming close in hitting the button, the former researcher still fell into not water but a pool of black and orange slime. The perpetrator to hit the button being the little bee's godmother. Who was also dress like a bee. Her smirk indicating that she proud at what she did. The whole audience laugh at his predicament that he was in. The laughter came a tad louder as his dark skin girls smear more goop on him.

The bash even had a karaoke set. Which would only been use if they were drunk. Which some of them were. And not surprisingly the first people to start singing were Yoruichi and Kisuke. The song of choice being _Ebony and Ivory. _Their love flowing for one another.

The next performer come up was the bald fighter himself which shocked everybody . Rocking out to some J-Metal. His head banging left and right to the words.

After him was the flamboyant Shunsui. Who actually bought a guitar with him. He then started to sing a slow Latino piece. And at the end of it threw a rose at his blushing lieutenant who had a on a Mexican dress.

Up next was the mother bear of the 4th division took. Her voice sang a beautify yet sad melody that brought tears to the more sensitive females and Isshin to tears. And the song made them momentary forget her revealing nurse outfit that could give Rankigu's costume a run for its money.

Even the young ones of Yachiru, Ururu as a princess and Jinta as a baseball player took a shot at it. Singing a very disturbing song about kidnapping Santa Claus and boiling him into a pot. Which made Hachi hot under the collar considering he was dress as the big lobster man

And surprisingly, Ichigo took center stage. Thanks much from his friends goading him and puppy dog eyes from his lover. Though if you ask him he just say it was the alcohol residue in his body that made him do it. The music that play was a love power ballad. And while he stumbled at the beginning, once dark brown eyes met light grey ones, he got the hang of it.

And that's how the rest of the night went. With friends and family enjoying each others company. Games and fun all around. Jokes thrown here and there. Maybe small injuries as well. And the night was finish with a dance.

"See, coming to this party wasn't a bad idea." Said Orihime, her arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck. His hands place firmly on her waist. Moving to the soft haunting sound that played through the whole area.

"Any party that makes you smile is never a bad idea." Kissing her forehead.

They continue dancing, the maiden's head resting on her hero's chest. A comfortable silence falling abound them. Any bad event forget, being replace by the good ones.

"I love you." He finally broke the silence.

"I love you to." She replied. Removing her head from her currant position and looking into his eyes. She use her toes to push her up, their lips connecting. Moving against one another. After a couple of seconds of lip wrestling, they let go on one another. Smiling at each other

"Ichigo, there's someth.." But she never got to finish as a large explosion rattle the whole ground.

"What the hell was that?" Renji asked as all the people stop their dancing and look at the large smoke that was coming from far away.

"Are, are those." The Indian and Cowboy began.

"Giant Pumpkins?" Finish the Frankenstein's Monster. Moving his wife behind him.

Yes, nearly a couple yards away were Giant Pumpkins. Large razor fangs protruding their mouths. Green tentacles moving all around. Some of them having pumpkin heads as well.

"Oh it seems my little surprise came a bit early." The Host said. Fanning himself.

"Surprise!?" The Majority of the guest asked.

"Yep. I made Pumpkin Hollows. So that some of you guys could smash." Which made Zaraki and his comrade excited about the fighting some Hollows. Pumpkin or not.

"That must be the most stupid th.."

'ICHIGO!" Shouted the dark fairy who was suddenly snatch by a green appendage. Her body rising high in the air. Eyes wide in panic.

"ORIHIME!" And equally panic Shinigami shouted. "Don't you dare touch her!" Anger and reitsu boiling that something would dare touch his wife.

He dug up his badge from his pocket and press it on his chest, the soul and body separating. He then jumped high into the air. Zangetsu now in hand and ready for some slaying.

"Let her go you basterd." Landing on the tentacle that held his wife. One swing and the offended appendage was gone. The Goddess back into the secure arms of her hero. Safe from the orange monster's grasp. But he wasn't done yet as he sent out a large blue energy blade that made an impact on the monster menace. Cleaving it in half. The two pieces dissipating in the air. While the guts went flying on the decorations.

"Are you alright" He ask her once they were safely on the floor.

"I, I think so." Her arms wrapping around her stomach. Relief showing in her face that everything was alright.

"Good. I want you to stay back ok?" Not wanting any harm to come to her,

"Of course." She agreed. Which surprise her husband that she gave in on fighting with him so easily. He usually had to beg her not to fight.

"Just be careful."

"Like I would get beating by some vegetable." He told her with a cocky smile. Ready to carve them up.

"Um Ichigo, I think that might be harder then you thing." Renji corrected his friend as he pointed to an unexpected scene.

Ichigo and the others watch as the guts of the Hollow pumpkin started to glow. And that the ones that were covering the Halloween decorations were seeping into them. Which cause them to come to life. Their bodies morphing to look more Hollowish.

"The in the hell did you made this things out of Urahara?" Rukia asked. Irritated with the blonde for making something like this.

"Well A little of this and that. Though I never did expect them to make inanimate objects come to life." He joked.

"There is nothing funny about this Kisuke." The were cat said as she slapped her husband upside the head. Which made their child laugh at the action.

"Sorry honey." Rubbing the sore spot.

"I always have to clean up your damn mistakes." An aggravated Ichigo said as he dash after the Monsters. Wanting to get this over with.

"Now we're talking" The 11th Captain said, a mad grin on. His sword ready and willing to kill as he joined the Vaizard.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Howled the equally mad Ikkaku. Houzukimaru in Shikai form raise high in the air. He then jumped into the fray. His spear going through the bodies of a vampire, skeleton, and zombie.

"I guess the party is over." Said the blond witch, taking a last swig of her Saki. "But do we really have to fight? It is the holidays."

"Matsumoto." Warned the white haired were wolf to his lieutenant.

"I'm only joking." As they head out as well.

"Well this is one very interesting party." The Quincy said. Observing that others as they fought with the monsters.

"Indeed it is. But I think we should help out. If only for your friends and getting samples fro my father." Inputted the mad scientist's daughter.

"Me might as well. For my friends' sake. And only for them." The thought of helping his future father-in-law making him sick.

"Then lets proceed then." Leading her fiancée o the battle area.

"Um, Unohana-Taicho should we help them out?" Isane in a cheerleader outfit(given to her by Captain) to her.

"I don't think that be necessary Isane. What with Ichigo, the 11th division and the others, it be over quickly." She answered her with a smile. "Beside, I like to have more of Orihime-san's cookies. Very delicious." Heading o the refreshment table. The silver haired girl following after her.

And thus the event know as Hollow'een Bash was born.

***********

"Other then the Giant Pumpkins and killer monsters, it was an alright party." The savior said as he carried his wife on piggyback. Her leg twisted from a skirmish with the beasts. And because her husband just wanted to be as close as possible with her.

"But shouldn't we have stayed and cleaned up those pumpkin guts?" Her nose resting on the crook of his neck. Inhaling his musky scent.

"Urahara made the mess and he should be the one to clean it up." Almost ready to beat the shit out of him for endangering Orihime's life.

"I guess."

They continue on their way home. Neither one saying a word to each other until the princess spoke up.

"Ichigo, how, how do you feel about sharing our love?" Her tone becoming very serious.

"What?" Confuse at the question.

"I mean, what if there was someone out there that we love just as much as we do each other. Would you want that?" Her arms tightening around his neck.

"I don't think that even possible. There is no way I'm going to share my love with you." Not liking the way this was going.

"Well that might be a problem. Could you put me down?" Which was complied. Her bare feet touching the cement.

"What going on?" Fearing the worst now.

"Well you see," Taking his hands and placing them on her stomach." In nine months we be sharing our love with someone very special." She finish with a smile.

Ichigo eyes widen at the realization at what the words meant. "You mean. You. I. We." A goofy smile that look a lot like Isshin's.

"Yep." A full blown smile. "Happy Halloween Daddy."

Hearing those words coming from her mouth made his smile even bigger at the aspect of their family getting bigger.

"We're going to be parents. I cant believe it." Half expecting this moment to be just a dream.

"Yes we are going to be parents." Mimicking his words. "You are happy right?" A little afraid at the answer.

"Of course I'm. This is the best thing ever. We're going to have a baby. What's not to be happy about?"

"Oh Ichigo, I'm so happy." She said as she jumped into his arms. Ichigo nearly falling on the ground at the sudden motion. But recovered in time to wrap his strong arms around her petite waist. Her arms entwine around his neck. "I'm so happy." She repeated. Her face buried on his hard chest. Crying tears of joy.

"Me to Orihime. Me to." Tightening his hold on her and kissing the top of her hair.

'_This is one Halloween I will never forget.' _They thought at the same time.

**So what do you guys think? I also put a second chapter with what some of the characters were wearing. Well I hope you enjoy this and have a nice day.**


	2. Hollow Extra

**Well I like to say that I revamped my Halloween fic I did fro Bleach so check it out. I just had some new stuff. Maybe not that much. But I thought it made it better.**

**And here is their costumes.**

**Urahara: Joker(Originally I had him dress as Beatlejuice).**

**Yoruichi: Catwoman.**

**Kensei: Jason Voorhees.**

**Mashiro: Kamen Rider.**

**Shinji: MJ from the Thriller video.**

**Ikkaku: A Spartan from **_**300.**_

**Hisagi: Dante from **_**Devil May Cry 3.**_

**Zaraki: Alucard from **_**Hellsing**_**.**

**Byakuya: Dress in same as Senbonzakura manifestation form.**

**Also Yachiru as Alice is more to the American McGee's version in my mind**

**Note that others were there as well. I just couldn't think up of costumes for them.**

**And the Puppet that were use are the puppets and dolls from **_**Puppet Master, Chucky **_**and any other horror movies with deadly puppet in them.**

**And here is a little extra scene for you. Staring Yachiru and Zaraki.**

*********************

"That was the best party ever Ken-chan." The pink hair teen said to her caretaker with a smile. Skipping back to their barracks and not minding the smears of blood covering her dress.

"Yes it was." He agreed with his daughter. That sadistic smirk still plastered o his face. Memories of slicing his victims until they were just pools of mush.

"And look, I got a new friend." Turning around and showing him a puppet in a black tuxedo with a red bowtie. Its face white and dirty. Eyes black and empty. Red bulls eyes painted on his cheeks. "I'm calling him Peirrot-chan." Hugging it back to her chest.

"Aren't you a little too old to play with dolls?" Eyeing the wooden toy suspiciously.

"I'm not that old." She countered. Moving the puppet in the air like it was a plane. Giggling.

"What ever."

The two continued on walking back to their division. Neither one noticing the eerie red glow coming from the puppet's eyes.

**Well that it. See you next time.**


End file.
